


His Warlock

by UnicornsExist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, i'm shit at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsExist/pseuds/UnicornsExist
Summary: Magnus sees a nightmare and a hallucination of his passed away husband, Alec Lightwood. Or is it just a dream?





	

_”No! Alec!” Magnus yelled as he saw his lover, Alec Lightwood getting attacked by a demon from behind. ”Leave him alone, you Child of Satan!” he shouted and attacked the demon with his powers. But it was already too late. The demon had already taken the love of his life from him. After the demon was killed, Magnus rushed to his husband, pulling him onto his lap. His eyes were closed and he didn’t breathe. Magnus looked everywhere to find a pulse, but never found it. ”Please no..” he whispered. ”Alexander…” he called. ”Alexander, please please just wake up..” he whispered. ”Don’t leave me, Alexander!” he screamed and tried his everything in his power to bring him back even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to save him. This was the day he always was afraid of coming true. He lost his love, his soulmate, his world, his everything. There were so much that Magnus had showed him in the world, and though there were so much he could’ve showed him more. But no one never knew how soon it would be all over. That was the day, when Magnus Bane’s long lasted lover, Alexander Lightwood, had passed away._

Magnus woke up with wet cheeks and he felt his chest become tight as he thought about that nightmarish day. He sniffled and tried so hard to lock the pain away, but couldn’t deny that his heart was breaking slowly and painfully into pieces. ”Alec” he whispered and felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he connected that name into a face, and that face into a person. He looked on the now empty side of his bed. Everything he saw in his apartment, reminded him about Alec Lightwood. Magnus kept sobbing for five minutes or five hours, he didn’t care. He just sobbed and memorized everything about his lost lover. But his sobs silenced as he heard something unusual. He got up and walked weakly to the door frame of his bedroom. He heard soft humming of his favourite song. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He looked into the kitchen and gasped as he saw Alec in there, humming the melody of Magnus’ favourite song and making some breakfast. ”A-Alec?” he whispered and walked closer. ”Good morning, honey. How was your sleep?” Alec asked like he always did in the mornings. Magnus felt a huge smile form onto his lips and he rushed into the kitchen. ”Alexander!” he smiled widely and rushed to hug his husband. However, Magnus’ smile froze as he saw Alec’s body disappearing into thin air, leaving him alone. He gasped silently and felt his eyes watering as soon as he noticed that it was just a hallucination. He sat down at table with empty look. He turned his look to a photograph of him and Alec, smiling to the camera. Being..happy. Being everything Magnus wasn’t now. He was broken. Alone. Suffering, just hardly surviving through the days. Oh, how he missed his frowning Alec, whose look always softened as he saw Magnus. Now, it was all gone. Taken away from him. Like everything else in his life. No one was there to comfort him anymore. Well, no one who was actually still alive or even cared about the warlock. The tears streamed down his face again. Oh, how he missed him. So much.

Then he heard a key unlocking the front door. He turned his look and couldn’t believe his ears. ”Babe! I’m home!” he had heard. He gasped and got onto his feet, some tears still running down his cheeks. ”I’m sorry it took so long, the mission was longer than I had expec- oh my God, Magnus!” Alec gasped as he saw how weak and broken his husband looked like. ”Honey, wha-.. what happened?” he asked worriedly as he rushed to hug Magnus tightly. Magnus was still in shock. ”A-Alec………” he just whispered. ”Is it… is it really you?” Magnus whispered and lifted his look, touching Alec’s cheek. It was him. Alec was there. He was alive. Was it all just a nightmare or something like that? ”Who else would I be? Magnus, please tell me what got you so upset”, Alec begged worriedly. ”I….I guess I saw a horrific nightmare… it felt so real..” Magnus whispered and pulled his husband closer. ”Talk to me, love. I’m listening”, Alec said. ”Let’s talk about it later. Right now I just really need you near, to tell me that you are still alive, still with me”, Magnus responded. Alec wiped his husband’s cheeks and cuddled him tightly. Magnus held Alec closer than he ever had held him. He just really didn’t want to let go. And he never would. ”I’m never leaving you, Magnus. Even if I died, I would still spend every day with you. You will never be alone again, I promise”, Alec said and held him even tighter. ”You’re my warlock, Magnus. You’ve always been, and always will be”, he added, which made Magnus smile so widely that Alec could feel it. ”Please keep smiling, my warlock”, he whispered and it caused Magnus to smile even more. Magnus was his warlock.. And he still is, to this day and forward.


End file.
